Last March
by icebucket
Summary: Matt needs to let go. One shot. Example for icebucket's Isabel gets married contest.


**This is a sample story for my contest. If you want to join please visit my profile for the details and PM me if you have any questions. Hope you all the best.**

**POV: Matt.**

Ethan laughed at my murderous expression, some unwisely witty comment probably dancing on the tip of his tongue. My hands clenched against my roaring anger, just waiting to be let loose. A right hook to the gut never hurt anyone too badly.

"Don't even think about it," Rochelle warned, walking into the room. She was a vision in green, her long raven hair curled and pinned up neatly.

Ethan wolf whistled.

"Oh, grow up," Rochelle snapped, hitting him playfully on the arm. She smoothed out his tie while I plucked angrily at a loose string on the suit jacket I wished I didn't have to wear.

"_You,_" she turned to me once she was done fiddling with Ethan's appearance, "need to lighten up. It's a wedding not a funeral. Don't ruin this for her."

_A wedding not a funeral_, my mind mimicked mockingly. Was there a difference?

I fumed silently for a minute, fighting back the hurtful retort I wanted to spew at her. Just who did she think she is? She has no clue what I was going through.

I stalked out of there before I broke something or someone.

--

_Step._

The world seemed to grow mute in this last march.

_Step._

The hollow ringing of my footsteps echoed emptily back to me, followed by the small clack of her heals on the cobbled path.

_Step._

I could hear her breathing pick up; her hand trembled where it was hooked with mine.

_Step._

A few more feet and the world would end.

I would loose her to _him. _No longer my baby sister, but his blushing bride.

I hoped he knew what a heaven sent gift he was receiving.

_Step._

The wedding march played on, performed by sweet tuned violins and the ever divine harp. That was _his_ idea.

I wanted to break the strings.

_Step._

_He _was standing there, by the white-washed altar, his sickeningly intense violet eyes trained only on the angel beside me. If I could only wipe that jubilant grin off his face.

She stopped suddenly and the music ended. I was shaken out of my violent fantasies, realising I was only three feet away from _him. _This was the end.

Isabel turned to me, unhooking her arm in the process. It was the first time she had looked away from _him _since we entered the courtyard.

This was the end.

She was smiling that same huge smile, the one she wore when she showed me the ring on her finger; when she asked me to give her away. The one reason I had agreed at all. The reason _he _still had a head on his shoulders.

I had never seen her smile like that; smile with her entire being.

She was smiling that smile right now, while tears blurred my vision.

Isabel leaned in and wrapped her tiny arms around me, squeezing gently. "I love you, Matty," she whispered into my coat jacket.

It sounded like goodbye.

I chocked on the knot in my throat and hugged her back, a single tear sliding down my cheek and disappearing into her hair (she wore no veil).

I let go, and she gave me one last small smile before proceeding forward, laying her hand in _his_.

_I promise you Matt; she will never be harmed._

I did not acknowledge his directed thought, but I trusted him to keep to his word. Not enough to be at peace, but I trusted he knew enough of what would happen to him if he didn't. His eyes flashed once to mine, then back to his white-clad bride.

I walked slowly to my place, by my own love. Neriah squeezed my hand tightly as I stood beside her, waiting for my father to begin the ceremony. I breathed in deeply.

This was the end.

--

They whispered their vows to each other so that those gathered could barely hear, while staring into each other's eyes in a way that only soul mates can. The both of them were smiling brightly the whole time. Everyone gathered had tears in their eyes(mine for a different reason), except maybe Lorian, who was standing tall and proud, smiling lightly at them, and Dartemis who was performing the ceremony.

They exchanged rings just as the sun set behind them. Just as the sun set on my life.

Then the dreaded part. The sealing kiss.

They leaned in, bumping their noses. Light, teary laughter drifted through the crowd, but there was no embarrassment on their part. Isabel giggled lightly and Arkarian's smile widened, before he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered and I felt a piece of my heart brake off and die.

--

The reception passed in a blur of music and toasts and champagne - of which I indulged very heavily. The cake was cut and the bride and groom's faces were smudged into it, a very amusing sight in my drunken state.

And I got my closure.

I saw the shining happiness in Isabel's eyes, I saw how comfortable she was around him, how much she trusted and loved him. And that was all that mattered. I had one last dance with her, our tears flowing freely, but I realised as I stumbled around in a circle with her giggling in my arms, that she would _always_be my baby sister. If she was as happy with her Arkarian as I was with Neriah then she deserved nothing less.

The bouquet was thrown - right in at Lorian's feet surprisingly. He stared accusingly at his brother who was looking the other way innocently.

Then it was all over.

It was time for them to leave - off to their honeymoon. They said their goodbyes and Isabel went up to the immortal twins, looking them straight in the eye.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice brimming with emotion, "for giving them to me."

And in true twin-like fashion, they smile in unison. She smiled back timidly before squealing with surprise as Arkarian sweeped her into his arms. He chuckled darkly before she slapped him straight across the face.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She quipped as he carried her away, grinning.

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

Neriah tisked from beside me, shaking her head in mock sadness. "And to think they just got married."

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her widened waist. "You remember how _we _were when we were first married."

"Ha! Like I could forget. Do you think I _like _not being able to see my toes?" she asked incredulously, "now, get your hand off of me before I make _you _pregnant."

I grimaced and withdrew my hand.

_Yes Matthew, it _is_ possible. She is immortal after all. _

Damn it.


End file.
